


Korrlok Month: Stay Up Late

by spockandawe



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Children, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Gen, Parenthood, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 11:12:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spockandawe/pseuds/spockandawe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The children never wanted to go to bed on time. Perhaps Tarrlok and Korra could find some way to persuade them sleeping was better than staying up with their parents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Korrlok Month: Stay Up Late

The boys never wanted to go to sleep on time. They fought it lots of different ways, trying to hide as bedtime approached, ignoring us when we told them it was time to head to their room, or simply arguing the matter with us. Umiak was the one who led the charge, his brother toddling behind him on chubby legs. Nanuq was definitely tired, rubbing his eyes with one hand as he followed his older brother, but he refused to give up while Umiak was still awake.

Umiak was solemn as he walked up to me and Tarrlok where we sat on the sofa. He carefully listed the reasons that they should be allowed to play for longer, counting them off on his fingers. He lost count somewhere around ten, but he was very determined to make his point. Nanuq nodded along with everything his brother said, holding onto the hem of his shirt as he talked. I felt Tarrlok draw breath to say something, but I put a hand on his arm to cut him off. When Umiak finally trailed off into silence I spoke up.

"Boys, you can stay up if you want, but only if you stay where your father and I can see you." They were surprised at that response, but I pressed on before they could say anything. "We were only sending you to bed because we didn't think you'd like what we'll be doing." I turned to Tarrlok and bopped him on the nose with a finger as I continued, "We were only going to spend an hour or two telling each other how much we love each other."

Tarrlok was thrown off for a moment, but caught on quickly. "That's right. I'll just be telling my little tiger seal how adorable she is." He made kissy noises as he leaned in, but when I was distracted he reached around to tickle me. I couldn't help a little shriek and wriggled away, and he scooted along the couch to follow me.

When I stole a sideways glance at the boys, Nanuq was wide-eyed and Umiak's face was incredulous. I tried to collect myself and sat up to face them. "So that's what we'll be doing. I didn't think you'd have much fun, but you can stay if you want." Umiak surrendered without a word, taking his brother's hand and turning for their bedroom.

I watched them go with some satisfaction. As soon as we heard their bedroom door close, I felt Tarrlok's hands on my waist and his lips brushed against my ear. "Now, about those plans for the evening…"


End file.
